


NathMarc November Day One - Your Favorite Color (Blue)

by Crystal_Raindrops



Series: NathMarc November [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bipolar Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Raindrops/pseuds/Crystal_Raindrops
Summary: Nathaniel is having a depressed day. Marc knows he can’t make it better but he’ll do whatever he can to support his boyfriend.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996537
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	NathMarc November Day One - Your Favorite Color (Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not have bipolar disorder. I’ve done my best to research it and be respectful to anyone struggling with it, but I know I’m not perfect and if I’ve made an error please don’t hesitate to let me know.

Today was a blue day for Nathaniel. They’d both seen it coming when Nathaniel had almost fallen asleep over dinner yesterday. It didn’t make it much easier but they knew what to expect. 

Marc stopped by one of the campus bakeries on the way back from his 8am class and grabbed a strawberry pastry—his boyfriend’s favorite. Said boyfriend was sitting on a stool in the kitchen when he got back, nursing a cup of steaming coffee. Nathaniel could only manage a weak smile but he snuggled into the hug Marc offered. 

“I made myself coffee this morning.” he whispered. Marc rubbed his back. 

“I’m proud of you.”

They spent the morning together, watching an anime whose name Marc couldn’t pronounce. He walked Nath to class. He kissed his nose and promised to see him at lunch. 

They ate in their dorm. Nath fell asleep on the couch and Marc moved him to the bed so his neck wouldn’t hurt later. Marc had to go to work after that, but he promised to be home soon. 

When he got back he saw a pile of messy sketches on the desk. Blue day work was usually geared towards giving Nath something simple to do. Judging by the slightly lighter expression on the redhead’s face, it had done its job. 

Marc made them pasta for dinner. They cuddled until Nath fell asleep. Marc watched the moon for a while, losing himself in his own thoughts 

Neither of them knew how long this was going to last, but they’d get through it. No blue day lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I’m going to try to do NathMarc November but knowing me I’ll probably take a few extra weeks to finish (if at all XD) I’m excited to see what everyone else does though so, fandom, enjoy the extra helping of fanfic food.


End file.
